Lilith
Also called the Fallen Goddess and the Queen of Death, Lilith was among the Celestial Dragons that first entered this galaxy. The form she assumed was of a magnificent silver dragon, though she more often wore the shape of a voluptuous humanoid of incredible beauty. She was among the most powerful fighters of Bahamut's party, and was the lover of Adam. She contributed to some of the Gods greatest victories against the Devils, and had a reputation as a mighty warrior. However, she was also extremely arrogant and her relationship with Adam was volatile. During one of their blow ups she left Ultima and struck out on her own. It was at this time that she was captured by the Archdevil Mephistopheles, who raped and tortured her, ultimately killing her. As she lay dying he taunted her with the promise of new life, which the broken goddess hastily agreed to. Resurrecting her using demon blood rites so that he could torture her again, the newborn Lilith was twisted and deranged. Her skin and hair turned ivory, marking her willing abandonment of her divine nature. She also found that in addition to a constant thirst for blood, she could gain power over those she bit. She was released by Mephistopheles who found amusement in turning her against the Gods. Among her actions during this time were to enthrall a powerful race that had emerged on the Midplane called the Vampires. She turned them against the Gods and used them as soldiers. On one occasion, she managed to slip back into Ultima, where she preyed on her brother Enki's unrequited love of her and killed him. When her crime was discovered, she fled into Hell. She was followed by Bahamut, Adam and Marduk. When she was discovered, she was challenged by Adam who had the other 2 move on to fight Satan. Despite her new powers, she was defeated in battle by Adam. Enraged, he was prepared to kill her, but at the last moment he felt pity and decided to spare her. In the aftermath of that great battle, Satan was frozen into the icy river Cocytus and Lilith was sealed in Hell with the demons. At this time she was recaptured by Mephistopheles who wanted to punish her for his rage at losing access to the Midplane. He tortured her for millennia before she managed to escape. While wandering Hell she encountered the frozen form of Satan, who she had not met during the War, and fell in love with him. Burning for revenge against Adam, his offspring, and the entire Midplane, she resolved that she would secure his release and with him wipe out all life in the Universe. Lilith set about conquering Hell, enthralling the most powerful Archdevil Abaddon and using him to defeat the remaining Archdevils. She constructed a citadel on the shores of Cocytus and from there ruled the greatest empire in all of Hell. Through her connection to her vampire children, she discovered the empowerment and fall of her niece Shiva, and that any who possessed the Bloodstone in which she was imprisoned gained control of her unlimited power. With this, she began concocting a scheme to not only secure her release from Hell, but the restoration of Satan and the destruction of Creation. 'Techniques' 'Necromancy' Lilith's powers are based on the magical sphere of Necromancy, which Mephistopheles had used to bring her back from the dead. Upon being infused with Necromantic Power, all of her more generic God abilities took on a horror theme. As the Mother of all Vampires, she is the origin for all their powers. Bloody Hand: Lilith is able to channel blood colored energy through her Aura to enhance her melee attacks. Telepathy: Lilith can control the minds of lesser beings. Telekinesis: Lilith is able to move objects with her mind from across great distances. Bat Warp: Lilith is able to disappear and reappear in a flock of bats. Blood Alchemy: '''Lilith is able to create or transmute matter from nothing. '''Mist Form: Lilith is able to turn herself into mist, rendering herself incapable of being harmed and allowing herself to pass through barriers. Blood Control: 'By biting someone and drinking their blood, Lilith can gain complete control over them. '- Drain: Lilith is able to drain a targets strength. '- Empower:' Lilith is able to unlock hidden power and potential in those she enthralls. Red Fissure: Lilith projects blood colored blades of energy that slice through anything. 'Ultimate' Final Nightmare: Lilith creates a giant blood colored energy ball that really fucks shit up. 'Trivia' - Upon her rebirth as a Necromantic demon, Lilith's lost her ability to assume her dragon form. - Lilith was known for her great intelligence, and was widely believed to be the smartest of the Shivan Dragons of Light. On Crown, she spent alot of time with the Skillfull Shapers of Mind and learned the Arts of Making from them. Lilith was able to create things which awed even them, and she was actually responsible for the Colossi which the Gods used to devastate Crown. After the Creation of the Universe and the beginning of the War at the Dawn, she demonstrated an uncanny ability to accurately predict what an opponent was going to do and could plan accordingly, inventing complex traps for her enemies. However, despite this she lacked practical wisdom and was known to get tripped up by her own emotions which eventually resulted in her capture and corruption. After she was trapped in Hell she devised a plan with which to conquer the plane. Her foresight enabled her to even counter the far reaching schemes of the likes of Mammon or even Mephistopheles, widely regarded as the cleverest of Devils. Her long term goal was the destruction and recreation of the Universe with Satan at her side, and she enacted a far reaching plan to accomplish this. While trapped in Hell, she successfully manipulated events in the Midplane to capture the Bloodstone and secure her release from the Underplane. - During the War at the Dawn, Lilith showed both sides how to repurpose the Colossus that she built into weapons. The devastation they unleashed was so great that even today the surface of Crown is littered with their shattered husks. It is believed that some Colossi which were flung out into the Sea of Chaos were twisted by the flow of power there and became the beings known as Leviathans. - Lilith is largely considered to be the Mother of Monsters. The only ones she claims direct credit for are vampires, but werewolves also claim her as their originator. Indeed pretty much all breeds of the Monster Race found throughout the Midplane claim to be either created by her or descended from races created by her.